This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To maintain healthy nonhuman primates for use in biomedical and AIDS related research, animals are routinely screened at most primate facilities for several infectious agents. In current practice, monkey serum samples are tested by conventional immunoassays such as enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) or Western blot for the detection of specific antibodies. For testing antibodies against multiple agents in each sample, conventional immunoassays are laborious and time consuming. The objective is to develop more efficient immunoassays for serosurveillance of nonhuman primates. Accordingly, we have developed a novel multiplex serodiagnostic system where individually identifiable, fluorescent microbeads are coated with purified whole viral antigens.